


Kendall Broke A Code?

by HonestlyJustVibin



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breaking of codes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Sex, Underage Drinking, bestfriends, episode tag: s02e25: Big Time Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyJustVibin/pseuds/HonestlyJustVibin
Summary: “Hey Logan,” She says as he walks past her to the vending machine, “I didn’t know Kendall and Camille are dating now.”Logan hums, distracted, “Oh yeah, they’re totally-” His eyes go wide as saucers and he screams, “What?!”
Relationships: Kendall Knight/Camille Roberts, past Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts





	Kendall Broke A Code?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)

“So,” Lucy starts sitting down next to her coffee table, “the game is called ‘what’s the worst thing you’ve done to a person in this room that they don’t know about’, okay?”

Kendall doesn’t think this is a good game to play. 

Considering it ends with Lucy’s door broken down, and James with a bruise on his torso, he thinks he was right. 

At least Kendall is safe from revealing  **_his_ ** secret. 

For now.

* * *

Kendall knocks on her door, nervously looking around. 

Logan would  **_kill_ ** him if he knew. 

“Well,” She answers with a faux Russian accent, “hello my new partner.” 

He smiles, his heart fluttering, “They’re all in the crib. Let’s go!” 

They run down the hallway giggling like school children. 

Her hand is the best Kendall’s ever held, and he pushes her up against the elevator wall on the way down to the lobby kissing her hard and breathless. 

He almost forgets they’re supposed to be hiding as they walk together through the crowded hotel. 

“I have been looking forward to this all morning.” She says and he grins, twirling her around as they walk out the door, laughing as her eyes light up. 

* * *

Lucy looks up, confused and kinda...shocked. 

Huh. 

**_Who would’ve thought?_ **

“Hey Logan,” She says as he walks past her to the vending machine, “I didn’t know Kendall and Camille are dating now.” 

Logan hums, distracted, “Oh yeah, they’re totally-” His eyes go wide as saucers and he screams, “What?!” 

Lucy just rolls her eyes as the brunette jumps and runs after his friend and ex girlfriend. 

* * *

Logan just sits there. Sits there in silence as he tries to process what Lucy had asked him. 

She could be mistaken, he thinks. But then again he had seen Kendall with Camille, sitting on that shuttle bus a little too close together as it drove away. 

No, he wasn’t mistaken. Just heartbroken and naive. 

Naive thinking that Camille would wait for him. 

Naive that when Kendall swore in fourth grade to honor the code, he would actually keep his promise. 

It ran much deeper than that, though. Logan had once loved Camille. And now his best friend was  **_dating_ ** her. 

Fuck. 

He hears the front door open and can’t help but hiss out a, “Hello, Kendall,” while twirling the chair he was in around to face the blond. 

“Logan!” Kendall shrieks, “You scared me, buddy!” 

“Kendall,” Logan takes a breath, “Where were you all day? Hm?” 

“Uh,-” Kendall starts, “I was just- just chilling.” 

“Chilling?” Logan asks, standing up, “With who?” 

Now Kendall is getting scared, because Logan is  **_very, very_ ** close to him now. 

“N-no one, Loges.” He says, unconfidently. 

“Bullshit, Kendall. What were you doing?  **_All. Fucking. Day?_ ** ” 

The blond swallows, looking into his friend’s eyes. 

“Logan. I-” But Kendall never finishes as his natural instincts take over and he runs out the door, leaving a shocked and hurt Logan behind.

* * *

Kendall is breathless when he reaches her door, and knocks rapidly. 

When she answers with a sweet, “Hi,” all Kendall can do is swiftly walk in and slam the door close as he catches his breath. 

“Did you tell Logan about us?!” He shouts. 

“I didn’t tell anyone!” Camille shouts back, “You told me not to!”

A pause. 

“But maybe we should?” Camille asks hopefully, but Kendall shrieks, shocking her. 

“No! They cannot know I broke the code!” 

“Dammit Kendall,” She starts, “I am  **_more_ ** than a code! I am your girlfriend and if you’re that scared to tell anyone about us, then maybe we shouldn’t even be together!” The actress runs to her room and feels grateful her father isn’t there to witness the couple’s first fight. 

Or witness they’re even together. 

Kendall groans and follows his girlfriend, suddenly feeling guilty about the whole thing. He hated lying but he was too afraid of what Logan and the guys’ reaction would be if they found out he and Camille were dating. 

“Camille, open the door.” 

“No.” 

He groans again. 

“Camille, open the door now. Please.” 

“No.” She says again. 

“Open the fucking door!” He slams his hand against the hardwood. 

It suddenly swings open and the boy is met with the angry, red eyes of his girlfriend. 

“What do you want?” She seethes quietly, and Kendall instantly feels guilty for the tears running down her cheeks. 

He takes a quick step and crashes their lips together, not for the first time, but it’s the most passionate kiss they’ve had so far. 

As Kendall walks her back to her bed, closing her bedroom door with his foot, he knows that this feels right. 

Even if they have to hide it a bit longer. 

Camille moans as he moves his lips down to her neck, sucking on it gently. She claws at his hair as she falls back onto the sheets. 

They both pause and blue eyes meet brown as they look into each other’s eyes. Him laying on top of her, breathless and dazed. 

“Happy two month anniversary, babe.” Kendall whispers and smiles as the other teen kisses him in response. 

“Kendall,” Camille breathes after pulling away, “fuck me.” 

His eyes widen, not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. 

Kendall’s only had sex a couple times. Once with Madison Hightower in Minnesota and once with Jo. He’s not that experienced, doesn’t even know if Camille has experience. 

His eyes getting darker anyway, his breathing picks up and he moans instinctively. 

“ **_Baby._ ** ” 

“Please, Ken.” She begs, kissing his throat where she can reach. “Kendall, fuck me right now. I wanna feel you.” 

All he does is groan though, and Camille tries again, more forceful than before. Flipping them over, she kisses him hard and rough, and looks at him again. 

“Make love to me. Make me scream, Ken.” Camille demands, moaning right after as her boyfriend flips them again, pushing her into the mattress. 

The next few minutes consist of moans and groans, touches and bites, undressing and giggles and pet names. 

When Camille puts her mouth on his cock, Kendall nearly shouts. 

When she takes him in so far her nose touches his pubic hair, he actually does. 

Soon enough, she’s on top of him lowering herself down on his cock. They both moan loudly as Camille starts bouncing, Kendall palming her breast the whole time. 

“You ride me so good, honey.” He says shortly, trying to not cum the first few minutes he’s inside her. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She screams, going at a faster pace as her orgasm nears. Her eyes roll back soon enough though, as it takes over her whole body and it slows down her movements. 

And seeing Camille cum is like seeing an angel at the gates of Heaven to Kendall. 

He sees white. 

Later, they’re cuddling on her couch, her head on his chest. 

“Hey,” He says quietly, kissing the brunette’s hair, “we still going on our date tomorrow?” 

“Mmm,” Camille snuggles closer, “yes.” 

Kendall smiles, “Good.” 

* * *

“Logan,” Lucy tries for the fifth time, “it’s none of my business, and i’d like to stay out of it.” 

The boy stops pacing and looks at her, his hair in spikes from him pulling at it. 

“Fine!” He shrieks, smiling frantically, “Let’s just play one of your fun party games!” He picks up her board. 

Yeah, Lucy’s pretty sure he’s gone crazy. 

“Logan-” She starts, getting interrupted by a fake cheery but also freaked out voice from her friend. 

“Like the ‘tell me what you saw in the lobby game’,” He spins the little arrow on the board, stopping it when it points to her, “If the arrow lands on you, you teLL ME WHAT YOU SAW IN THE DAMN LOBBY!” He’s yelling now and honestly, Lucy needs to find new friends. 

The musician sighs and stands up from where she is sitting on her couch, “Fine.” 

Lucy grabs his hand and twirls him around twice, batting her eyelashes and giggling like she saw Camille do. 

Logan feels sick.

Then she puts the final nail in the coffin. 

“I have been looking forward to this all morning!” She imitates in her best  **_Camille_ ** voice. 

And Logan loses it. 

“They ARE fucking dating!” He screams, making the other teen fall fearfully back on the couch, “I can’t believe this! How could they do this to me? First, she kisses James, then she dates Kendall?” Logan starts pacing again, not saying a word for nearly five minutes, worrying Lucy to the point she’s afraid to even say a word to him. Like she’d break a spell.

Suddenly, he plops beside her and sighs. Letting out a sob, he leans his head back. 

Quietly, Logan says through his crying, “ **_And,_ ** Kendall broke the ex-girlfriend code.” 

Lucy pats him on the knee sympathetically, then remembers something. 

“Wait, Camille kissed James?” 

Logan sobs even harder. 

* * *

“I look ridiculous, Logan.” Lucy is pouting again, “I don’t like the ‘put a tree hat on and hide in the bushes’ game.” 

“You look great!” Logan says mockingly, “Oh, here comes the shuttle!” 

They both squat down, peeking out from the leaves and branches at the couple getting off the bus. 

* * *

Kendall walks down the steps and holds his hand out, “Milady?” 

Camille grabs it with her right hand, her left holding the roses her boyfriend got her earlier that day. 

“Thank you.” She says giggling. 

Kendall puts his arm around her tightly, “That was very fun.” He pecks her on the cheek. 

“And let me just say,” Camille compliments, “your moves were very smooth.” 

He smiles cheekily, “Thanks, babe.” 

Just a moment later, Kendall sees something move out from the corner of his eye. 

**_Tree hat._ **

And then he’s pushing Camille into a supply closet, quickly shutting the door. 

“Kendall! Why are you pushing me?!” Camille shouts, picking up her roses. 

Kendall pants with his back on the door, keeping it closed, “Shh! I’m pretty sure,” he explains slowly, “that I saw a tree hat wiggling out of my peripherals!” 

Camille scoffs. 

Her boyfriend’s eyes become more frantic as he flairs, “They’re onto us!” 

“You are paranoid!” She accuses. 

“Well,” Kendall argues, “you would be too if you were hiding a terrible secret from your friends!” He then points between the two of them, “WE should’ve never done this!” 

The brunette just rolls her eyes, putting herself flush against the other, “But Kendall, darling.” she says in a sultry voice and runs her hand down his chest, “I thought you liked me?” 

She kisses him then, and for a good five minutes, Kendall battles wanting to fuck her right in that closet  **_and_ ** thinking of a plan on how they’re going to get out of said closet. 

When they finally pull away from each other’s mouths, Camille smiles at him again and drops to her knees. 

And Kendall doesn’t know  **_how the fuck_ ** she is able to do that to him with just her mouth. 

The orgasm does help bring him back to earth, though. 

“Okay, okay,” He finally says, all cleaned up and no longer sweating, “We need to think of a plan on how to get out of here!” 

Camille looks around, licking her lips, “Well that’s easy.” She smirks and pulls down a janitor jacket from a rack. 

“I’m an actress.” She tells him.

* * *

“LOOK OUT PEOPLE, GOT A BUSTED PIPE HERE!” 

Logan looks over to see a janitor he doesn’t recognize pushing a trash can with a bunch of towels and supplies. 

“Huh,” He says thoughtfully, “I did not know the Palm Woods got a new janitor.” 

Lucy slaps her own head, then slaps  **_Logan’s_ ** head, “That was them, Genius!” 

“What?!” 

And Lucy rolls her eyes for the hundredth time, watching Logan take off running again. 

* * *

“Well, if it isn’t the code breakers?” 

Kendall and Camille stop in their tracks, their hands immediately separating as they stare right into Lucy’s angry face. 

“You know,” The rocker starts, “I thought you were cool, but you’re fucking behind Logan’s back?” 

“Lucy-” 

“No,” She cuts Camille off, “when did this happen?” 

When neither talk, she takes a step closer. 

“Tell. Me. Now.” 

“Two months ago!” The couple squeal in unison. 

“Two months ago?!” Lucy yells back. 

Kendall shushes her and Lucy rolls her eyes, and then Camille is pushing them in a closet nearby. 

“Listen,” She starts when she locks the door, “we didn’t mean to hide it for this long. We just didn’t know how everyone would react.”

Kendall nods his head in agreement while Lucy lets out a groan. 

“React?!” She shrieks, “How do you  **_think_ ** we would react? Logan is a fucking mess because you two decided you wanted to make out and God knows what else!” 

“He knows?” Kendall asks quietly. 

And Lucy sighs, “He strongly suspects it. Actually, I think he’s pretty much decided you are dating.” Then she glares at the both of them, “Which he is right.” 

“We deserve to be happy, Lucy.” Camille states. 

“Okay, listen. No one speaks about this meeting, okay? We will talk more and figure out what to do but right now I just really wanna go spend some time with my girlfriend.” The blond boy takes his girlfriend’s hand, both smiling at each other. 

Even Lucy can’t help but smile. 

“For the record,” She states, “I think you are adorable.” 

They all walk out of the closet, Lucy going one way and the couple the other. Before they completely separate, Lucy remembers something. 

“Oh, and don’t go through the lobby. Logan is hiding out in the vending machine area.” 

The couple turn around and Kendall laughs, “With his tree hat by the ferns?” 

“No,” Lucy explains, “he is  **_in_ ** the vending machine.”

* * *

“Do you know what’s going on with Kendall and Logan?” 

James looks up from making his birdhouse, surprised by Carlos’ question. 

“Noo…” He says curiously, “why?” 

The latino bites his lip and says something in spanish that James can’t hear or understand. 

“Carlitos…” The teen says warningly. 

“Logan didn’t come home last night and this morning when he did come home, he walked in my room, asking if I was okay to talk and where Kendall was.” The other boy says quietly, “But Kendall hadn’t come home either and was just getting in. They saw each other and Logan just started yelling, asking Kendall why he would break the code.” 

“Kendall broke a code?” James asks, alarmed. 

“I don’t know!” Carlos shrieks, and then says whispers, “Kendall smelled like perfume and sex, James.” 

“I know that smell.” James laughs dryly. 

“Hey, James! Carlos!” 

And just like that, Heather’s voice brings both boys’ minds to the reason they’re making bird houses in the first place. 

* * *

Kendall likes the smell of Camille’s hair, her smile and her lips. 

But what he likes the most is her calming presence, believe it or not. How he has laid in her bed countless times in the past two months, her running her fingers through his hair. 

How sometimes during a movie he’ll catch her watching him more than the television. 

Like right now. 

It’s one of her favorite movies, but she isn’t really watching it. She’s sighing every couple minutes, biting her lip and staring at Kendall’s face. 

Finally, he’s had enough. 

He grabs the remote, pausing the film and sits up looking at his girlfriend. 

“Are you okay?” 

Camille shrugs, looking down. 

“Babe, talk to me.” He says, moving closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“We should just tell everybody.” She answers, her voice quiet to his ears while he thinks how Lucy found out just a few hours ago. 

Kendall nods, looking straight at her, “Logan especially.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I broke the ex-girlfriend code, ya know.” 

Camille looks up, a little amused but mostly confused, “The what?” 

“The ex-girlfriend code,” Kendall laughs a little, “You shouldn’t date your friend’s ex-girlfriend.” 

“Well,” Camille says, “it’s a little late for that.” 

They both laugh, and eventually end up under her covers with his arms back around her. 

“We could…” Kendall starts. 

“Could what?” She hums back. 

The blond looks into her eyes, “We could tell Logan first. Then wait and tell the others later. So he can have some time.” 

“That could work.” She thinks, “I just hope he doesn’t punch you. Kendall, I feel so guilty for hiding this from him. I mean, I cheated on him and now i’m dating his best friend? What kind of a person am I?”

“Hey, hey.” He says softly, bringing her face to his chest, stroking her hair, “You are  **_not_ ** a horrible person. You are a fantastic person and a good person. So you and I like each other? We should be able to try a relationship if we want. And James? You made a mistake and you owned it. He said he forgave you, and I think he did. So don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll be fine. You saw how quick Lucy came around to us. I think she actually likes the idea of us.” He smiles at her, bright and comforting. 

She looks up at him like he’s the best thing she’s ever seen and he blushes a dark shade of red. They kiss softly, and Kendall groans into it. Camille just giggles and leans back, looking at him adoringly again. 

“Hey,” She whispers. 

“Hi.” He says back. 

“I love you, Kendall.” 

Kendall’s eyes widen along with Camille’s, like she almost doesn’t believe she just blurted that out. 

But then his chest feels all warm and he can’t help but smile a little, leaning in to kiss her forehead, then her cheek and her lips. 

“I love you too.” He says and she hugs him tight. 

Then Kendall smiles wickedly and shifts so he’s on top of Camille, her little body under his. 

“Now, I want to make love to my girlfriend.” 

“Yes, please.” Camille giggles. 

* * *

It’s been three days since Lucy found out. 

Logan’s been here at her apartment for the last two.

The two bottles of vodka and three bottles of wine they stole from Bitter’s office were empty, as well as the two six packs of beer they picked up with Lucy’s fake ID down the street. 

All that’s left is a big bottle of tequila they stole from Mama Knight. 

She’s been drinking with him, if only to help him feel less alone. 

And Lucy’s really glad she lives alone and it’s a long weekend, because she doesn’t know how she would be able to explain how Logan’s been missing school and the studio. 

Or how he’s been ignoring every text and call from all boys, Mama Knight and even Katie and Camille. 

And how she’s been ignoring the same along with knocks and calls from behind her door. 

“I bet there’s not even anything going on.” She says drunkenly, lying of course, while she takes a swig from the bottle as she leans on her couch from her spot on the floor. 

Logan hums, holding his hand out for the bottle, taking a drink himself. He cringes, but it’s not because of the alcohol. 

“The worst part is,” He starts, looking at her, “I don’t even think I love her anymore. Ya know? I think i’m just depressed because…” The boy sighs, running a hand through his hair yet again, “She’s always been there. She’s always the one I can fall back on, if all else fails. And maybe that makes me a terrible person.” He takes another drink, “But it’s true. And  **_Kendall_ ** _.  _ Kendall broke the code! And worse he betrayed and lied to me. Lied straight to my fucking face.” 

Lucy feels guilty then. She’s lying too. 

Drunkenly, she stands up and sits next to him on her couch. Taking the bottle, she takes a drink and cringes as the alcohol burns her throat yet again.

“I bet,” She states, “that after the next few days, you won’t ever see them sneaking around again.”  **_God willing they tell Logan soon._ **

The brunette boy looks at her then, and she panics as his eyes widen. 

“What do you know?” He accuses. “You have a secret.” 

“What?!” She shrieks, setting the bottle down. 

“You’re in on it, aren’t you?” And while Logan and her have been constantly drunk for two whole days now, she can still see a bit of clarity mixed with hurt in her friend’s eyes. 

“I’m not in on anything!” She yells, standing up. “Except that this whole thing,” She gestures with her hands wildy, “is a fucking mess!” 

“Reveal what you know Lucy.” He says slowly. 

“I can’t.” She gulps. 

Logan groans and picks up the almost empty bottle, taking a sip. 

“I guess I already know anyway, ya know? They’re dating and are hiding it, and either told you or you figured it out and confronted them.” And Lucy has to stop herself from nodding, not wanting to give up her resolve just yet. “Fucking shit!” He suddenly yells, throwing one of the empty liquor bottles at her wall. 

“Logan, please calm down!” Lucy screams, running over to take the alcohol from him. 

He’s panting but lets her lead him to the couch once again anyway. Too drunk and numb to do anything else. She lays her head on his chest and just hugs her friend, feeling so bad for him. 

Logan eventually falls asleep and so does Lucy, content with passing out on his warm chest and in his secure arms. 

It doesn’t last long. 

Lucy hears banging. And yelling. And her phone ringing. 

She opens her eyes and sees Logan is still in a deep sleep, probably in an alcohol consumed state. She’s lucky she didn’t drink as much. 

Lucy groans as she runs to her door, too irritated to remember she’s supposed to be ignoring any outside contact. 

“What do you want?! Can you not see I am fucking slee-” 

She freezes as she takes in the people standing outside her door. 

Kendall, James and Carlos look fearful but curious and also a little worried as they stare at their friend. 

They can smell the reek of alcohol on her body, her breath, and inside her apartment. 

“Uh- u-” Kendall starts, breaking himself out of the shock, “W-we know Logan is in there. He’s not anywhere else and you’re the only person who also hasn’t been seen the last few days.” 

Lucy’s eyes widen but she can only rub her pounding head and open the door wider for them to come in. 

The three boys widen their eyes even further at the state of their friend’s place. It’s messy, a bottle shattered on her carpet, the rest of the bottles empty all around the home. 

They see their friend passed out on the couch. The same couch they were sitting on not even a week ago playing one of Lucy’s stupid party games. 

“Uh,” James says, “how much did you guys drink?” 

“Alot.” She says shortly, grabbing a glass of water for herself. 

“Why?” Carlos asks, sniffing the left tequila and wincing at the horrible smell. 

“Ask Kendall.” She glares at her blond friend. 

“Me?” He asks, looking at her, “I didn’t make you guys drink! I didn’t make you console him. And I also don’t know why you are mad at me! You said you were cool with me and Camille?!” 

“I am!” She shrieks, “But you hurt him! You didn’t see him, Kendall.” 

“So, he’s in love with my girlfriend! So what?! I can’t change that, okay! He-” Kendall points at the sleeping teenager, “needs to get over it! We were going to tell him anyway, before you guys locked yourselves in here!” 

“Wait, you know about him and Camille?” James asks Lucy. 

“I thought we were the first ones to know?” Carlos pouts. 

“ **_No_ ** , I said you were the first ones we have actually told.” Kendall snaps. 

“How did Logan find out then?” Carlos points his finger at the sky. 

“He just knew, okay! He knows that I know. And now you know that I know and that Logan knows!” Lucy yells at all of them. 

“Okay! Just stop with the knows!” Kendall yells back. 

* * *

Six hours later, Logan drags his hungover body back to the crib. 

His head is pounding still and he’s thrown up at least four times since he woke up that morning. He knows Mama Knight will kill him if she sees him, reeking of alcohol and his eyes all out of focus. He hasn’t showered in three days, which makes the teenager look and feel even worse. 

He’s lucky, because when he gets home, Mama Knight and Katie are both gone to the store and it’s just James and Carlos playing video games in the living room. 

Kendall is in his room, and Logan can hear Camille’s laugh through the door as he passes it on the way to his own room. 

Once he’s showered and puked one more time, he brushes his teeth and lays down in bed hoping to fall asleep soon. 

But, no. Because- 

“Can I talk to you?” 

Logan turns around in his bed, looking at the figure standing in his doorway. 

**_Kendall._ **

He rolls his eyes, sitting up and gesturing for his friend to come in anyway. 

Kendall takes a seat on James’ bed, and the two boys just stare at each other until Logan’s finally had enough. 

“What do you want, Kendall?” He asks quietly. 

Kendall takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation he’s about to have. 

“I want to apologize.” 

Logan snaps his head up, clearly not expecting an apology to come out of the blond’s mouth. 

Kendall looks at him closely before continuing, “I want to apologize for lying and going behind your back with Camille. I also want to say sorry for making you feel like you have to go on a bender for two days, Logan we were so worried about you when we saw you on Lucy’s couch passed out like that.” 

The brunette just scoffs, “I don’t need you to worry about me, dude. I can take care of myself.” 

Kendall just nods, “I know. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. And if-” He pauses then, sighing heavily, “if you still love Camille, I can make sure you don’t see us together. If that would be easier for you.” 

Logan shakes his head sadly, “I’m not in love with her, Kendall.” 

“Wait, you’re not?” He asks, shocked. 

“No,” Logan answers, “I’m not. I mean, I was. And I was  **_so_ ** pissed that you guys were hiding from me. But I can’t say i’m mad at you for dating her.” 

“I broke the code.” 

“So? Kendall we’re eighteen years old, you’re practically an adult. Life is going to be more than stupid best friend codes.” 

“So..” Kendall starts, “you’re not mad at me?” 

“Oh, no i’m fucking pissed.” Logan chuckles, “I’m pissed you felt like you had to sneak around. I’m pissed because instead of just telling me, you made it worse by hurting my feelings and hid it from me even when you knew that I knew.” 

“I’m sorry, Loges.” Kendall says sadly, looking at the floor. 

“And as much as it doesn’t  **_really_ ** matter, you broke the code. The promise you made in my treehouse in the fourth grade, with Carlos and James watching. I mean, we’re best friends and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything.” Logan laughs a little then, “Ya know, that first night in Lucy’s apartment when I was drunk, I was this close to running out and coming here to find you. I literally wanted to beat the shit out of you, Kendall. Truly. And I was so angry at Camille. I guess I've always felt like me and her were just going to end up together. And maybe that was naive of me, but it’s true. I loved her so much, dude. And I couldn’t make it work, I tried. I really did.” 

Logan’s close to crying now, something that through the past few days, hasn’t happened. 

He remembers first meeting Camille, the slap across his face stinging as the beautiful girl wandered off instantly. How their first kiss was and first date. How good she was with her mouth on his cock, how it was the best orgasm of his life that first time. 

How he screamed that he hated her, how she kissed James and how angry he was at her for it. 

How she threw that empty bottle at him, and how the cut didn’t go away for a whole week. 

How they agreed to be friends, how that lasted for two days before her mouth was on him again. 

How she finally told him goodbye. And how Logan cried himself to sleep for a month straight. 

Because he tried. 

He really fucking tried. 

“I guess,” He says, looking at Kendall with tears in his eyes, “while I don’t love her the same, i’m mourning a whole chapter of my life with her, ya know? Every memory is still in my head of my first real relationship. Every promise we made as best friends are there too. And now you’re dating her and it feels like I can’t breathe. Because I want you guys to be happy, and for you guys to be happy, I have to be sad.” 

Kendall is close to crying too. This boy- this **_adult_** - that’s sitting in front of him is someone he cares for as a friend, as a brother. And he’s hurting, and some of that hurt is **_because of Kendall_**. 

“And maybe,” Logan continues, “maybe that’s okay. Because that’s how life works. You can be happy sometimes, and sad other times. And maybe that’s what I have to learn.” 

“Logan.” And now Kendall  **_is_ ** crying, “I’m so sorry. I really am. I’m sorry for sneaking around and i’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. And i’m also sorry that we’re sitting here now, crying like children when I could’ve just been honest with you in the first place.” 

Logan nods, tears running down his face. 

“But i’m not sorry for dating Camille. I’m not sorry it happened, and i’m sorry if that hurts you. But you have to know that I am happy. The happiest i’ve ever been with somebody.” 

The other nods again, his lips moving to a small smile, “I’m really glad that you’re happy, Kendall. I know you deserve it. Camille too. And I don’t want you to hide it from me anymore. The only way i’m going to get over this is if I face it head on.” 

Kendall agrees, and asks Logan if he wants to watch a movie with him and the guys. 

Of course, Logan says yes. 

And of course, when he sees Camille the next day, he knows in his heart that he’ll be okay. Seeing her and Kendall is admittedly hard the first few times and Logan sheds a few tears every now and then. 

But it gets better. And soon, not even a month after he found out, they all find themselves in Lucy’s apartment again. 

* * *

“Let’s play a game of Truth or Dare.” He suggests, smiling at the nods and agreeable noises he gets from his friends. 

Kendall’s arm is around Camille’s body and Logan smiles, feeling joy in his heart for his best friend. 

The spinner spins on Carlos, and of course, he picks truth. 

The moment Carlos says his truth, Logan finds himself running through the lobby in pursuit of his best friend. 

Yeah, life is back to normal. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
